All about us
by Frozensheep
Summary: Ils sont bizarres tous les deux. House et Wilson. Et Cameron est persuadée d’avoir découvert le secret de son patron. Seulement, les secrets, c’est fait pour être racontés… Petits fragments de ragots, slash implicite.


Une petite fic sans prétention, pas une grande saga romantico-dark-slash comme j'aime. Pourrait être situé n'importe ou entre la seconde moitié de la S2 et la fin de la 3.

Pour tout ceux qui gardent un souvenir mi-énervé mi-amusé des ragots de lycée.

**Titre** : All about us (une chanson de t.A.T.u, ado attardée un jour…)

**Résumé** : Ils sont bizarres tous les deux. House et Wilson. Et Cameron est persuadée d'avoir découvert le secret de son patron. Seulement, les secrets, c'est fait pour être racontés… Petits fragments de ragots, slash implicite.

**Spoilers** : Quasiment aucun, petite mention d'un évènement se produisant début saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Wilson m'appartient, le reste vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

oOo

- Tu crois qu'il est gay ?

Chase releva le nez de ses notes.

- Hein ?

- House, précisa Cameron.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quand un homme n'est pas intéressé par toi, c'est parce qu'il est gay ?

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Je suis sérieuse. Tu l'a déjà vu s'intéresser à une femme ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- … Oui. Il lance des regards assez équivoques à Cuddy, et quand une paire de seins dépassant le bonnet C entre dans la salle d'attente, il se souvient soudainement de son devoir de médecin.

- Justement, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop ? On dirait un rôle qu'il se force à tenir.

- Stacy. Tu oublies tout ce qu'il a tenté pour la récupérer ? L'état dans lequel il était quand elle est partie ?

- Il venait quasiment de perdre une jambe, moi aussi je déprimerais.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Tu t'y accroche, à ta théorie, hein ?

- Wilson.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lui aussi ? Et tous ses mariages successifs c'était uniquement une couverture, ou un moyen de se voiler la face ?

- Non, non. House et Wilson.

- Le couple de l'année.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, ce qui permit à Chase de constater la couleur de son soutien-gorge. Rouge.

- Il ne se comporte pas avec lui comme avec un ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'a déjà vu avec d'autres amis, pour comparer ?

- Je crois qu'il l'aime.

La discussion se poursuivit encore un peu, sur fond de « tu crois vraiment House capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? Un homme, en plus ? » puis Foreman entra, suivi du sujet principal de la conversation, et ils se concentrèrent sur un cas particulièrement bizarre de ténia, avec complications dramatiques et potentiellement mortelles bien sur.

oOo

_Quelques jours plus tard._

- … la seule personne qu'il supporte.

Le bruit familier d'en embout en caoutchouc frappant le sol régulièrement empêcha Cameron d'aller au bout de son explication sur les problèmes relationnels de son patron et son étrange amitié avec Wilson.

- Je suppose que cette discutions passionnante a pour but de définir lequel d'entre vous le patient préfère, et donc lequel on doit envoyer lui annoncer les résultats de la ponction.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et adressa une prière mentale au dieu des commères pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Malheureusement pour elle, il devait être occupé ailleurs.

- Nous étions en train de… commença Chase.

- Je vais vous répondre tout de suite, pour éviter une surchauffe des circuits : Chase, vas-y, personne ne résiste a ton petit cul. Tu devrais d'ailleurs enlever ta blouse.

House rata peut-être l'échange de regards des deux médecins, mais en tout cas il ne put manquer de remarquer l'air victorieux de Cameron.

- Vous aviez prit des paris ?

--

- Il est tout le temps comme ça. Il se fiche de nous. Il le fait aussi à toi, à Cuddy, aux patientes…

- Evidement, sinon ça manquerait de discrétion.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire de double vie, de personnage de façade construit minutieusement pour cacher un travers dont il a honte ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Moi, pas. Si House était homo, il le crierait sous les toits, parce que ça le rendrait encore plus marginal, encore plus à plaindre.

- Les homos ne sont pas à pl… commença Cameron.

- Oh, épargne moi les principes dégoulinants de bons sentiments. Les homos sont à plaindre, surtout quand ils le veulent bien et qu'ils s'en font une carapace.

- Tu es…

Elle se leva, indignée.

oOo

- Tu ne peux pas venir ?

Cette question apparemment anodine avait été hurlée comme s'il s'agissait d'une accusation de haute trahison. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, si l'on accepte de placer sur le même plan un match retransmis le soir même et la sécurité du territoire. Wilson recula au fond de son fauteuil, qui, muni de roulettes, suivit le mouvement. Il espéra que sa momentanée perte d'équilibre était passée inaperçue.

- Je te l'ai dit : j'ai un dîner important. Barbant, mais important. Les gens normaux, ceux qui évoluent en société, pas sur une ile déserte, doivent parfois se sacrifier à cet exercice nommé « dîner d'affaires ». Tu sais, ce qui te permet de gagner en crédibilité, de te faire des contacts et de manger gratuitement dans un restaurant chic.

- Menteur. J'en ai parlé à Cuddy, qui par ailleurs n'a pas la moindre envie de venir regarder la demie-finale de beach-volley féminin en ma compagnie, et elle…

- Tu as proposé à Cuddy ?

- On ne regarde pas du beach-volley seul. Donc, Cuddy m'a dit que…

- Tu m'avait invité juste pour ne pas être seul ?

- C'est pas pour ça qu'on invite les gens, d'habitude ? Bref, Cuddy…

- J'étais ou sur la liste des gens à appeler quand tu te sens seul ? Derrière « Linda et Sugar, un duo de rêve pour une soirée chaude » ?

- Tu as lu mes prospectus ? fit House, faussement choqué. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais cette violation de mon jardin secret.

Devant l'air plutôt renfrogné de son ami, il décida néanmoins de battre en retraite. Juste avant de sortir, il lança :

- Cuddy y va, à ce dîner. Tu n'es pas invité.

Puis il tenta l'équivalent du claquage théâtral de porte version « saloperies-de-trucs-modernes-a-ressorts ».

En s'éloignant, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le désagréable pincement au cœur que le mensonge de Wilson lui causait. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas… non, en fait ça n'aurait rien changé. Ce qu'il lui reprochait, c'était de ne pas avoir envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie ?

A moins qu'il n'ai eu d'autres projets pour la soirée… en passant, il lança un regard mauvais à la nouvelle réceptionniste.

--

- Crise de jalousie, murmura Cameron à l'oreille de Chase lorsque House les eu dépassés, d'un pas aussi vif que sa jambe le lui permettait.

- Tu exagères.

- Tu les as entendus comme moi…

Oui, et d'ailleurs il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, même s'ils avaient saisi la conversation par hasard. De toute manière, ils s'étaient expliqués de manière suffisamment sonore pour que la moitié de Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ai pu les entendre.

- Bon, d'accord, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

- Ha !

- … mais pas forcement comme tu l'entends. House est un déséquilibré, il peut très bien être hyperpossessif sans que…

Mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait gagné cette manche.

oOo

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il y a, avec House ? demanda Foreman en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

- Il a ses règles, répondit Chase sans même lever les yeux des résultats d'analyse qu'il était en train de consulter.

Son collègue fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Je veux dire, House, c'est House, personne n'attend de lui qu'il gagne un concours de maintien en société, mais là… tout à l'heure il a traité une patiente de 12 ans avec un adénome hypophysaire de vache laitière.

Chase pouffa, s'attirant par là un regard noir.

- C'est pas drôle, à son age, le moindre poil en plus sous un bras et on se demande si on a pas attrapé une maladie grave. Alors produire du lait…

- Wilson lui a mit un râteau, intervint Cameron.

- Pardon ?

- Elle laissa le temps à son annonce de faire son petit effet.

- Hier soir. Il a inventé une excuse bidon pour ne pas passer la soirée avec lui.

- Eeeet ?

Le neurologue faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas saisir les allusions, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu crispé.

- Allison pense – et je précise, _Allison_ – que House est…

- Amoureux de Wilson.

- … homo refoulé.

Il y eu un petit silence, puis :

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça.

- Réfléchis, fit Cameron en rapprochant sa chaise, tu n'a jamais trouvé leur relation un peu ambiguë ?

- On parle de House… ce qui exclu toute possibilité d'une relation normale entre deux êtres humains.

- Tu te rappelle ses efforts pour le garder chez lui, après son divorce ?

Voilà, elle avait sorti sa carte maîtresse. Elle enfonça le clou en racontant une conversation qu'elle avait surprise, ou Wilson accusait son ami d'avoir effacé des messages d'agences lui proposant des appartements à louer.

oOo

C'était de plus en plus bizarre de bosser avec ces trois rigolos. Déjà, à la base c'était un peu comme de se promener au milieu d'un cirque du XIXeme siècle, mais depuis quelques jours ça avait empiré. Ils passaient leur temps a se faire des messes-basses quand ils pensaient qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, et leur capacité de concentration avait singulièrement baissé. Une fois, Foreman avait même proposé «lécher » au lieu de son traditionnel Lupus, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une connerie, pendant que des deux autres se retenaient de rire à grande peine. Ca devenait inquiétant. Il décida d'en toucher deux mots à Wilson au déjeuner, il serait sûrement plus à même que lui de comprendre.

--

- Toujours tous les deux. Et essayez un peu de vous incruster, vous allez voir la tête que va vous faire House.

Lisa Cuddy secoua la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait surprit deux infirmières discuter de l'orientation sexuelle de sa star en médecine, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de remonter à la source de la rumeur pour la colmater. Au ciment et parpaings, de préférence. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de trouver Cameron, Chase et un Foreman un peu réticent à ladite source !

- House n'est jamais content de voir personne, surtout pas moi, alors, je ne pense pas que cet argument soit recevable, et j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de répandre des bruits pareils. Je vais aller mettre les deux principaux intéressés au courant, comme ça ils pourront se défendre d'eux même si ça leur chante.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction de la table que partageaient les deux médecins, malgré les chuchotements alarmés la suppliant de revenir. Arrivée à proximité, elle s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence, car aucun des deux ne l'avait remarquée, trop absorbés dans leur conversation, quand une phrase la fit s'immobiliser.

- Mais bien sur que je tiens à toi ! Notre relation compte énormément pour moi.

Wilson.

- On se voit de moins en moins, j'ai l'impression que tu me cache des choses.

- Oh pitié, on est pas mariés tout les deux…

Lisa rebroussa doucement chemin, les joues un peu trop rouges pour n'être que l'effet du blush.

- D'accord, fit-elle à Cameron, qui sourit victorieusement. Mais je vous interdis de continuer à jouer les commères, tous les trois. Et aussitôt que possible j'avertirais House et Wilson de ce qui se dit sur eux. Que ce soit véridique ou… ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient au juste ? demanda Foreman alors qu'elle repartait.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, lança Cuddy avec un petit sourire.

Cameron réussit à tenir deux secondes et demie sans émettre d'hypothèse.

oOo

**Epilogue – **_dans un bar, quelque part_

- House, faut qu'j'te parle.

James Wilson, chef du département d'Oncologie, desserra un peu sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise. Le grognement qu'il obtint en guise de réponse lui convint.

- On est amis depuis… euuuh… pfouuuu.

- Longtemps.

- Ouais. Et… et j'ai un truc important à te dire. Sur moi. Et pi sur nous deux un peu du coup aussi.

Boosté par le cocktail whisky/vicodine, House trouva le courage de murmurer un « Moi aussi faudrait » presque audible.

- Moi d'abord tu veux bien ?

- 'kay.

- Chui gay.

Le choc dessaoula quasi-immédiatement son interlocuteur. C'est pas possible, un ange gardien veillait sur lui…

- Jimmy je…

- Plus tard, les réflexions vexantes tu veux ? Laisse moi finir, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'courage.

- Jimmy…

- Et je suis avec Chase.

Un verre a demi rempli se retrouva soudain privé de tout support et s'écrasa au sol dans une explosion de pyrex et de 12 ans d'âge.

OOo

… sans commentaire, je SAIS que c'est un tiers OOC, un tiers AU, et un tiers stupide. Mais quand même. Longue vie au House/Wilson !

Si vous ne postez pas une review dans les 134 millièmes de seconde à venir, votre cafard domestique mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.


End file.
